dreadoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Scissor Phantom
|Voice Sample = }} This berserk ghost acts as a mini boss in the game, encountered in the secret closet room on the second floor in the haunted school. Background The spirit of the High School Principal, who was distraught over the death of his child, whom he believed was eaten by the pontianak. Unable to accept the child's death, he fell into insanity and developed an obsession with motherhood. He adopted a doll and began to treat it as his child, going as far as to use a part of his office as a nursery for it. From the lore about pontianak are vengeful with men with his family, he therefore dresses as a woman when taking care of his doll. After his death, he continued to haunt the nursery room, presumably guarding his "child". Because sharp tools are said to deter the pontianak, he constantly carries around scissors to ward off pontianak, leading to his fitting identity. Game Linda encounters the Scissor Phantom in a room that is accessed through a closet in the Teacher's Office on the second floor of the school. The room contains many items, including dresses, a sewing machine, mannequin heads wearing wigs, child-drawn murals, a cradle where the doll is lying, as well as a multitude of scissors hung all across the ceiling. When the little doll turns its head towards Linda and opens its eyes, the deranged specter reveals himself and the fight begins. After Linda defeats him, she obtains his pair of scissors, which she uses to cut the keys loose from the Babi Ngepet's neck. Appearance The Scissor Phantom appears as a rather gaunt man with noticeably unkempt hair, and wears a worn, old dress and a thin circular necklace. His loud, high pitched voice can be heard throughout the fight, and he relies on scissors to attack the player. Strategy This ghost is perhaps one of the most frustrating and annoying in the game, due to how frequently he disappears and reappears. In the first encounter after the cutscene, if the player is fast enough, the player will be able to shoot him before he disappears. Watch the surroundings, keep panning the camera, then shoot him when he appears from the wall. Do this until his eyes bleed. After taking about 5 pictures of him, the Phantom becomes much more aggressive with a couple of quick slashing motions, and he moves faster when chasing the player. He won't give the player a pause and will kill the player easily if the player turns to the wrong corner or can't get enough distance to shoot. When he becomes this aggressive, go to the corner and wait for him while aiming the camera towards the whole room. If he attacks the player from behind, run to the other end of the room while aiming the third person camera towards him. After the player has gained enough distance, quickly switch to first person and shoot. Go to a corner again and wait for him to attack the player, then run again. Do this two or three more times, and he will be defeated. Note: *Try to focus the shots at his eyes. *His voice can be used to predict his next angle of attack. *Turning off the flashlight will help the player see him clearly when he is spotted. *Don't stand in the same place. This will make him easier to attack when the player gets caught in an instant stun lock. Trivia *The hidden nursery room strewn with scissors can be viewed from the outside from a window at the corner of the second floor corridor. Category:Ghosts Category:Hostile Category:Act I Ghosts